


share a coke with

by eclairsforbreakfast



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, wal mart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclairsforbreakfast/pseuds/eclairsforbreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all Coca Cola's fault. All Nico wanted to do was get in and get out, but this Jason guy wants to trade bottles of Coke with him all because of the name on the label.</p><p>based on the prompt: <em>having each other’s names on coke bottles and discovering it in the line to pay au</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	share a coke with

A Wal Mart Supercenter isn't the ideal place to shop but it's cheap, convenient, and the only place that has a Subway in the middle of Bumfuck, Nowhere. What Nico doesn't understand is why out of the 25 registers, only two are open.

He's been standing in line for what feels like forever behind a woman and her unruly child who's been throwing candy bars into the cart when she isn't looking. Hazel's waiting in the car,  _probably eating my sub_ , Nico grumbles in his mind, a scowl set on his face.

"Whoa, hey, you're holding me," he hears behind him. Nico looks over his shoulder at the tall blond pointing at the Coke bottle in his hand.

"What?"

The guy falters, rubbing a hand behind his neck. "It has my name on it, see, Jason. Uh, that's me. I'm Jason, um-" he stutters.

Nico turns the bottle until the name on the label faces him.  _Share a Coke with Jason_ , it says.

"So it does," he says, dryly. When he looks back up at Jason he sees that he also has one. "What's yours say?"

Jason brings the bottle up to eye level. "Nico," he says.

Nico's eyes widen a fraction. "Huh, that's my name."

"Seriously?" Jason's eyes brighten and he cracks a smile.  _Oh no_ , Nico thinks,  _he's hot_. "The world sure works in strange ways, huh," he chuckles and nudges him with his elbow.

Nico feels his face heat up. He quickly ducks his head and looks away. "Yeah, funny world," he mumbles.

Thinking the conversation's over, he faces forward in line. The mother's noticed all the candy bars in the cart that weren't there before and is now reprimanding the kid.

"Wanna trade?" Jason says. Nico turns around to see Jason holding his Coke towards him.

He falters for a bit. It's a little weird that some stranger wants to trade with him, just because of a stupid label. But, then again, he's in Wal Mart; it's not the weirdest thing that's happened here. "Why not?" he replies.

Nico hands him the bottle while reaching his other hand out to grab the one in Jason's hand. Their fingers brush slightly, and Nico swears he feels the jolt of a spark between them, but quickly blames it on the dry air and the ridiculous wool sweater he's wearing today.

He gives Jason a small smile, hoping that his thoughts of  _his fingers are so soft I wonder what they'd feel like running through my hair_  don't show on his face.

When he turns back, he's next in line. He transfers everything from his basket onto the conveyor belt: a phone charger (Leo fried his last week; don't ask), a family size bag of Dorito's, Wet Wipes, and last but not least, a bottle of Coke.

"That'll be $37.45," the cashier drones. Nico hands her the money. "Would you like the receipt in the bag?" Nico nods. "Have a good day." She didn't look very happy, but when Nico looks back at the long queue behind him, he feels her pain. He meets Jason's eyes and gives him a two-finger salute goodbye before heading out.

Carrying the plastic bag in one hand, he walks across the parking lot. He thinks about whether or not he's gonna see Jason again. It's a small town; you'd think they'd have bumped into each other earlier.  _Well_ , a little voice in the back of his mind says,  _maybe it's because you never go out_. That's a good point, too. The only reason he's running this errand is because Hazel dragged him along.

He's just about to get in the car when he hears a "Nico, wait!" and footsteps quickly coming his way.

Jason staggers to a stop in front of him. "I hope I'm not being too forward if I ask for your number?" His voice raises just a bit as he says it, leaving it an open-ended question.

Nico tries to speak, raise his arm,  _something_ , but he's frozen on the spot. He's pretty sure he looks like a gaping fish right now, and wow isn't that a great image for Jason to see.

Hazel rolls down the driver's window. "And who is this?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my god." Jason's face is red and he actually takes a step back. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were together, I'm so sorr-"

Her laughter stops him. "Don't worry; I'm his sister. And Nico's clearly into you, so if you want, I can give you his number for him."

This snaps Nico out of his reverie. "Stay out of this, Hazel," he says with a blush. She just puts her hands up in mock surrender and rolls the window back up with a smirk. They're tinted so they give off some semblance of privacy, but Nico knows that she's watching.

He takes out the receipt from the bag. "Do you have a pen?"

Jason shakes his head. The window rolls down just so and a hand pops out holding a pen. Nico snatches it out of Hazel's grasp, and the window rolls back up without a word. Both of their faces are so red now that they'd fit in nicely in a tomato garden.

Nico scrawls out his number while holding the receipt against the car (ignoring his sister's eyes that he swears he can feel on him even through the window). When he's done, he hands it to Jason, very carefully avoiding his eyes.

"So, uh, call me. Maybe," he mumbles. 

Jason laughs and carefully folds up the paper before putting it in his pocket. "Yeah, I will." They stand there for a bit, smiling at one another before Jason waves goodbye and walks towards, what Nico would assume, where his own car is.

He watches him walk away for a moment longer, eyes lingering on his backside.  _Nice_. He must've been staring a bit too long because Hazel taps on the window. Shaking his head, he goes to the other side, opens the passenger door, and slides into his seat.

"He was cute," Hazel says. Nico nods in agreement. "So, did you get my Coke?"

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask why nico had to get a bottle of coke as opposed to getting a fountain drink at subway; hades' kids are weird that way.
> 
> i'm also on [tumblr](http://nicoangeli.tumblr.com/)


End file.
